Problem: A bag contains $10$ red jelly beans, $9$ green jelly beans, and $3$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Solution: There are $10 + 9 + 3 = 22$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $10$ red jelly beans. That means $22 - 10 = 12$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{12}{22} = \dfrac{6}{11}$.